


used to it

by junxiao



Series: random fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sleepovers, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: kun, johnny and their band mates end up having to all sleep in the same room. nobody can get any sleep because johnny’s snoring incredibly loud... except for kun, who's completely used to it.





	used to it

a distant “johnny hyung!” was the first thing the elder heard that chaotic morning, shortly followed by foot steps entering his room.

johnny groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes, "what is it demon spawn? i'm tired,"

"hyung you've slept for 9 hours though!" chenle whined, "something happened at the dream dorms,"

"what happened? is mark okay?" johnny looked at chenle who was standing at the door with wide eyes.

chenle gasped, "way to show favouritism!"

"whatever, what happened in the dorms?" johnny sighed.

"nothing happened to us, but the dorms.. we had to evacuate them,"

johnny questioned the younger, "what? why?"

"there's a exploded water pipe in the wayv dorm and you know that's right next to ours and the u dorm," chenle explained, "so we were asked to leave by management temporarily while it gets fixed!"

johnny rubbed his forehead in frustration, "there's a catch isn't there?"

chenle laughed, "yup, we have to stay in your dorm for the next 3 weeks!” he paused, "but if that's not okay kun hyung said he will just book us a big hotel room"

johnny lay back on his bed, "no that's fine chenle now let me sleep,"

"sleep well hyung!" chenle said as he started to close the door.

"wait,"

chenle paused at the door and turned around.

"why are you asking me? shouldn't you be asking taeyong?"

"taeyong hyung said to ask you,"

"well that's weird,"

"okay bye hyungie!”

"bye chenle,"

johnny shut his eyes once the door closed but not even a minute later his door opened again and chenle, along with hendery, yangyang, xiaojun, kun, jisung, jaemin, jeno, renjun and mark, entered his room.

johnny sat up again, "what is the meaning of this?"

"we're staying in your room hyung" kun said with a laugh.

"you- you are?"

"yes hyung!" mark cheered jumping on his own bed since this was johnny and marks room.

"all," johnny stopped to count, "all 9 of you?"

"yup hyung" jaemin squealed, "isn't it exiting?"

johnny didn't reply, instead he pulled his covers over his head and muttered a "save me now" before sitting up since he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep.

"where are you all going to sleep?" johnny asked.

jeno held up a fabric bag, "we have the sleeping bags taeil hyung bought us when we went camping last year,"

"so on the floor?" johnny asked.

"yup!"

"okay just don't touch my stuff,” johnny said with a small smile and stormed to wherever taeyong was.

johnny searched the small dorm for ten minutes before giving up and shouting a loud, "TAEYONG STOP HIDING AND FACE ME!"

donghyuck opened his bedroom door that was shared with taeil, "hyung seriously, shut up,"

johnny looked at the younger "the sass on this kid, i swea-"

johnny was cut off by someone behind him putting their hand over his mouth.

in defence he bit the persons hand and chopped him in the neck.

as johnny turned around he realised it was just taeyong.

"what the hell hyung?" taeyong muttered grabbing his bitten hand.

johnny put his hands up in defence, "i thought you were going to kidnap me,"

"whatever, what did you need?"

"how come 9 people are staying in my room?"

taeyong smiled, "they said they liked you best hyung!"

"they did?" he questioned.

"yup we did, now just enjoy the company hyung," hendery said as he walked past.

"i guess that's okay then," johnny muttered and made his way to the kitchen with taeyong on his tail.

once the second oldest arrived at the table, he bowed politely and greeted all 20 of his other band mates that sat around the crowded, small table.

donghyuck giggled, "hyung what are you being so cute and polite for?"

donghyuck moved mark from his lap and reluctantly put him on taeil’s as walked over to the smaller and patted him on the head, "were not doing yaja time are we?"

"no donghyuck, were not," replied taeyong with a sigh, he was busy cooking breakfast, "sit down before i hit you with this frying pan,"

jisung laughed under his breath, which thankfully went unnoticed by donghyuck.

johnny walked over to the kitchen table and looked for a place to sit, there was none.

the table was completely full, some people even had to sit on others laps like mark.

"w-where do i sit?" johnny asked.

taeil, who now had ten on his lap rather than mark, looked at johnny suspiciously, "johnny? what's up with you?"

johnny pulled a confused face, pretending to not know what he was on about, "huh?"

"first you bow to everyone, then your stuttering? who are you?" yuta questioned, saying his last question with a small laugh to bring the morning mood up.

"nothings wrong yuta," johnny replied, "i'm just tired". he rubbed his eyes to prove his point.

johnny lied, he knew exactly what was wrong.

this one person, he was so nervous around and tonight, he's sleeping in the same room as him. his name was qian kun. the secret, from the members, love of his life.

him and kun had been dating since the start of 2016, over 3 years, and hadn't told a soul. they wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible, but this was going to be challenge seeing as they will be sharing a room together for three weeks.

taeyong looked around from making food to face the tall boy again, "johnny hyung, go sit down,"

johnny shot the younger a look that said, 'where? everywhere's taken,'

"come sit on kun hyung's lap!" jisung jumped in from chenle’s lap.

johnny looked nervously at kun and replied with a small, "okay,"

his long legs took him to the younger and eventually sat down on his lap.

kun rested his chin on the olders shoulder and muttered a tired, "good morning,"

"you too!" johnny replied, he paused and dropped his voice so he was quieter, "no funny business,"

the chinese laughed at the olders response, his breath grazing at johnny’s neck making him shudder.

"hyung? are you cold? let me warm you up!" kun said when he noticed the older shudder.

the younger wrapped his arms around the olders waist and pulled johnny into his lap even more, so he was pressed up against the youngers chest.

as the breakfast was served by taeyong, johnny heard renjun wisper to jeno, "look at johnny hyung! so cute!"

jeno replied with a smile and nudge to the shoulder, "he probably heard that you know,"

"oh well," renjun replied as he started eating.

a few hours later, at around 1pm, taeyong came up with the 'amazing' idea to have some family bonding.

"i suggest all sleeping in one room," jaemin said a proud smile on his face.

about nine of the people in the room protested against jaemins words, but when sicheng said that would be a great idea, they all changed their minds and agreed.

"well it's settled then, we will all stay in johnny and mark's room for tonight!" taeyong replied cheerily.

the rest of the day was filled with bonding, fun games and occasional fighting from markhyuck because jeno couldn't stop winning at the game and donghyuck got annoyed hence mark trying to calm him down.

it was now 11pm. jisung, chenle and yangyang and already made their way up to johnny and mark's room to secretly talk about the members darkest fears. they sat up their planning out how to scare them since they were the three youngest and most mischievous.

at around 11:30pm, taeyong said that everyone should be getting to bed and without question, they all followed taeyong's orders.

mark ran up the stairs first trying to get his bed before anyone took it, just to see it was already taken by the three, now, sleeping maknae's.

seeing this, he just took johnny’s bed instead. obviously the bed owner was annoyed at the youngers actions but brushed it off.

in 20 minutes, everyone was in pyjamas and nearly asleep.

"goodnight," said jaehyun as he turned of the light.

"night," some replied.

johnny was the first to fall asleep, he'd been woken up before he normally did so he was extremely tired.

once johnny was fast asleep, he started snoring like normal.

xuxi groaned and smacked a pillow off the snorers face, it didn't wake him up though. if anything it made him louder.

"lucas, don't do that!" jungwoo said once he saw what the boy was doing.

"but hyung!" xuxi whined, "hes being loud!"

"shut up!" chenle shouted, obviously just been waken from his sleep.

"we're all wake now anyway," muttered jisung sighing.

"all of us except from johnny hyung!" mark shouted in his face trying to wake the oldest up.

"and kun apparently," yuta laughed, poking the youngers cheek.

"don't wake him up hyung," sicheng said, yuta stopped what he was doing instantly.

"let's all try and get to sleep," xiaojun muttered.

they, except for kun, didn't get to sleep for another 2 hours, all because of johnny.

all because of him and his loud snoring.

how did kun manage to get to sleep though all of the chaos, the others didn't know.


End file.
